The present invention generally relates to imprinting one or more images on a ball and, more specifically, to an element for positioning and supporting a golf ball as one or more images are imprinted thereon.
Golf balls have a plurality of dimples on the spherical outer surface thereof for improving the direction and flight of the ball. Moreover, an image or mark such as a manufacturer""s name, brand name, figures, and numbers are typically imprinted or displayed on the dimpled spherical outer surface of the ball. Conventionally, the image imprinted on the ball is formed from an air drying, heat or UV ink.
The images being imprinted on the ball are becoming more complex. That is, some of the images or figures imprinted on the dimpled spherical outer surface of the ball involve superimposing two or more color images upon each other to provide a cumulative image or design on the ball. Moreover, some golf balls have one or more images imprinted on various surface areas of the ball. As will be appreciated, locating or positioning each image on the ball, and especially when two images are to be superimposed upon each other, is of paramount concern. In those instances where two or more images are superimposed but are not precisely located relative to each other, the color or design from one image can xe2x80x9crun overxe2x80x9d into the other image, thus, adversely effecting the overall aesthetics of the image. Moreover, even a slight offset between two separate superimposed imprinted images can be noticeable.
Manually printing each image on a golf ball involves a labor intensive and, thus, costly effort. Of course, manufacturers and/or sellers of golf balls typically require a particular image or figure to be timely imprinted on hundreds if not thousands of golf balls. Accordingly, automated machines have been specifically designed for imprinting the outer spherical surface of a golf ball with one or more desired images thereon.
Screen printing on spherical surfaces such as golf balls can be difficult. As a result, a pad printing process is customarily used for marking or imprinting images on a golf ball spherical surface. Pad printing machines typically include a flexible ink transfer pad that receives an ink image from a flat inked gravure plate upon being placed into pressure contact with the gravure plate. The transfer pad is then removed from the gravure plate and pressed into contact with a spherical curved surface on the ball to be printed. The flexible nature of the pad enables the ink image to be transferred from the pad onto the spherical curved surface of the golf ball. Of course, to effectively transfer and imprint the image to the spherical surface of the ball, a predetermined area relative to the golf ball""s spherical outer surface must remain unobstructed and unrestricted during the pad printing process to allow the ink pad to compress and flexurally deform about the spherical outer surface of the ball.
To facilitate the pad printing process, a golf ball is automatically loaded into a ball holding fixture at a loading station and the fixture is moved toward a printing station whereat the pad printing process is effected. After an image is imprinted on the ball, the fixture can be moved to another printing station whereat a second image or marking is imprinted on the ball. Alternatively, the golf ball may be rotated through a predetermined arc before the second image or marking is imprinted on the outer spherical surface of the ball.
Typically, such ball holding fixtures operate in combination with a ball loading apparatus designed to present and automatically load a golf ball between axially aligned and spaced fixture elements or spindles which capture the golf ball to be imprinted therebetween. The fixture elements or spindles for holding the ball therebetween are axially aligned along an axis extending generally normal to the direction the flexible ink pad is pressed against the outer spherical surface of the ball. At least one of the spindles or elements is movable relative to the other spindle or element such that a predetermined axial pressure or load is exerted onto the elements for releasably holding the ball to be imprinted therebetween. Moreover, such fixtures are known to include indexing devices for rotating the elements or spindles and thereby the ball entrapped and supported therebetween through the predetermined arc and into a desired position for printing by the flexible pad at the printing station.
Such fixtures for holding the ball for printing typically have no support directly opposite the side of the ball which is to be imprinted. Accordingly, only the design of the ball holding elements or spindles and the pressures exerted on the ball by such elements or spindles serve to establish a mechanical interlock and support the ball during the printing process. Of course, if too little pressure is applied by the elements, the ball is likely to slip between the elements during the printing process. Moreover, too little pressure applied to the ball by the fixture elements furthermore increases the likelihood the ball will rotationally slip or move between the elements when the ball is rotated. Accordingly, overlying or superimposed images to be imprinted on the ball will most likely not be in alignment, thus, producing an inferior printed image. Of course, the dimpled configuration on the outer surface of the ball detracts fromxe2x80x94rather than helping toxe2x80x94establish positive engagement between the fixture spindles or elements and the ball.
On the other hand, when too much pressure is exerted against a ball by the elements or spindles, the spherical configuration of the ball and the dimples thereon can be distorted or deformed. Even after the printing process is completed such deformation or distortion of the ball""s outer spherical surface and dimples can remain rather than the ball and dimples automatically reverting to their original shape. As a result, the balls lose their uniformity which adversely affects the flight performance of the ball.
Various efforts have been attempted to enhance the interface between the fixture elements or spindles and the golf balls which they are designed to support, position and hold during the printing process. One such effort involves providing one or more machined slots on the surface of the spindles or elements which engage the ball. Theoretically, the machined slots provide sharp edges on the elements or spindles to enhance their engagement with the dimpled outer surface on the ball and, thus, inhibit relative rotation therebetween. Unfortunately, when such slotted elements or spindles are pressed against the ball, the actual surface area contact between the element""s sharp edge and the ball is very limited. Accordingly, extremely high loads exist between the sharp edge of the element and the outer surface of the golf ball. Such high loads tend to cause physical damage and cutting of the outer dimpled configuration of the golf ball thereby adversely affecting the outer surface and resulting performance of the ball. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the dimples on the ball may not necessarily align with the sharp edges on the fixture elements and, thus, the ball may slip upon rotation of the elements.
Other efforts at supporting and enhancing the interface between the fixture elements and the golf ball involve increasing the surface area contact between the fixture elements and the ball. Theoretically, such efforts involve supporting the golf ball at points or locations distantly spaced as far as possible from the axis of rotation of the fixture element or spindle. Unfortunately, when such fixture spindles or elements are rotated to reposition the golf ball for pad printing, the increased size of the fixture element or spindle functionally interferes or is an obstruction to that unrestricted area on the golf ball required for printing of an image. Increasing the size of the fixture element furthermore is likely to interfere with or complicate loading/unloading of the ball intoi and from the fixture. Thus, while such fixture element or spindle designs would appear to enhance support and positioning capabilities for the fixture elements relative to the golf ball, such fixture element or spindle designs having such enlarged surface area contact with the golf ball are such that at least some portion of the fixture element or spindle extends into that area which must remain unrestricted and unobstructed for printing purposes and complicates the loading and unloading of the ball into the fixture.
Thus, there is a continuing need and desire for a fixture element or spindle which provides improved support engagement with and positioning of a golf ball without hindering loading/unloading of the golf ball from the fixture and while remaining functionally removed from the predetermined area required for imprinting the image on the spherical, dimpled outer surface of the ball as through a printing process.
In view of the above, and in accordance with the present invention there is provided a fixture or cup element which is designed to enhance supporting engagement with and positioning of the golf ball to allow an image to be imprinted on an outer spherical surface thereof by a printing process requiring a predetermined area defined by the outer spherical surface of said golf ball to remain functionally unobstructed during the printing process. Such element includes a head or cup portion having a shaft portion extending therefrom. The head or cup portion of the element defines a generally curved inner surface extending thereacross and generally corresponding to a segment on the outer spherical surface of the golf ball. To increase the interface with the golf ball, the head portion of the element defines a plurality of circumferentially spaced wings for positioning and supporting the golf ball engaged thereby for rotation about the axis of the element""s shaft portion. When the element is rotated, the wings on the element trace a generally spherical surface of revolution which functionally extends into and across the predetermined area required for printing. The head portion of the element is configured, however, between the wings to engage, position and support the golf ball while remaining functionally removed from the predetermined area required for imprinting the image on the ball.
In a preferred embodiment, the fixture element is further designed to enhance automated loading/unloading of a golf ball relative thereto. That is, the wings and the head or cup portion of the fixture element are configured to promote automated introduction and loading movements of the ball relative to the head portion of the element.
According to one form, the fixture element has at least two wings which are circumferentially and appropriately spaced about the element""s cup or head portion for supporting and positioning a golf ball which is to printed with an image. The element""s wings or extensions are each configured or designed to maximize their surface area contact with the golf ball""s outer surface while remaining functionally removed from the predetermined area required for imprinting the image on the ball""s outer surface after the golf ball is positioned for printing thereon.
The inner generally curved surface of the head or cup portion of the element preferably extends outward to the periphery of the wings. Moreover, the inner generally curved surface of the wings is textured to enhance frictional surface contact between the wings and the outer surface of the golf ball thereby promoting rotation of the golf ball conjointly with the element whereby enhancing positioning of the golf ball during the printing process. To promote optimum use of the element in combination with more than one golf ball diameter, the generally curved inner surface of each wing is defined by at least two different sections.
In a preferred embodiment, a relief is defined at the center of the element""s cup or head portion, and the inner golf ball engaging surface of the element""s head portion extends outwardly from that relief. In another form, the shaft portion of the element defines a bore which opens, at least, at one end thereof Internal threading can be provided along a lengthwise section of the bore.
In another form, an end of the shaft portion opposite from the fixture element""s head or cup portion is configured for operable attachment to a ball indexing mechanism. To promote precise positioning of the ball for printing, that end of the shaft portion operably connected to the indexing mechanism is configured to minimize non-mating rotation between the indexing mechanism, the fixture element operably connected thereto, and the ball.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an element which positions and provides maximum support for a golf ball during a pad printing process wherein an image is imprinted on the outer surface of the golf ball.
Another object of this invention is to provide a golf ball positioning and supporting element which maximizes ball support while allowing one or more superimposed images to be printed on an outer surface of the golf ball through a pad printing process without any accompanying loss in the unobstructed area required for printing those images.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a golf ball positioning and supporting element which is specifically designed to maximize support for the golf ball to be imprinted with an image and which element design facilitates automated introduction of the golf ball relative to a head portion of the fixture element during a golf ball loading process.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a golf ball positioning and supporting element having a golf ball engaging surface which is specifically designed to maximize support for the golf ball and which is textured to promote conjoined rotation and maximize frictional support forces between the element and the golf ball to be imprinted with an image on the outer surface thereof.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a positioning and supporting element for a golf ball to be imprinted with an image during a pad printing process, and wherein the element is configured with golf ball engaging features which, upon rotation of the element, define a surface of revolution which extends into that area required for imprinting the golf ball with the image during the pad printing process but which golf ball engaging features are functionally removed from the area required for imprinting the golf ball with the image during the pad printing process.
These and other objects, aims and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following disclosure, appended claims, and the attached drawings of a preferred embodiment of the invention.